AmericaxReader Scary Movie
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Alfred brings over another scary movie and makes you watch it


"Al? Do we hafta?" I whined, looking over the cover of the movie he'd brought to my house. Goodness knows I loved the man to death, even if he didn't know it, but he had to worst taste in scary movies. He was got the so called 'scary' movies, but they didn't bother me any, but they scared the every living bejeebes out of him. Maybe he had a fetish for being scared or something.

"Yes! We have to!" he yelled, snatching the movie out of my hands and running to the DVD player. I groaned and followed him into the living room.

"If you wanted to watch something scary you need to get a good ol' classic. Like 'The Birds' or something," I told him, sitting down on the sofa. He scoffed and grabbed the remote as he sat next to me. I checked the clock and saw it was 11:27pm.

"This is so much better and you know it," he replied, starting the movie. He snuggled up next to me, making my heart accelerate just the tiniest bit and my face flush pink. He always cuddled close and it made me wish he knew how I felt.

Alfred and I had been best friends since we were little. His older brother, Arthur, had been like a second dad to me since he'd had to raise Alfred and his twin brother, Matthew. In turn, my mom was like a goddess to the three boys. Arthur loved when she babysat. We got older and Alfred got popular in school, though it wasn't very surprising. He was the football star and just like every other girl, I fell for him. Hard. He never left me though, like all the stories say. I wasn't a nerd, really, but I wasn't high on the popularity list.

We always stayed friends. He ate lunch with me and always hung out with me. He even introduced me to a few of the cheerleaders, and we actually got along pretty well. We were in college now, my having a crush had transformed into full head over heels in love for the crazy American.

Arthur knew how I felt Alfred and told me to let time run its course and that he would notice soon enough. But I'd been waiting since my sophomore year of high school. Alfred was one of the sweetest, kindest, most amazing guys I knew, but he was so oblivious sometimes!

"_(n/n)_? You watchin'?" Alfred nudged me and jumped slightly. I'd gotten lost in my thoughts and daydreams… again.

"O-oh. Yea, I'm watching," I mumbled, scooting closer to Alfred. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. We sat watching the horror film on my large television. I was surprised that it actually terrified me a little. I could feel Alfred practically quaking next to me and I looked up.

"Al?" I whispered softly. He had tears in his blue eyes and trailing silently down his cheeks. Alfred would whimper and cry out in shock when we normally watched his scary movies but my hero _never_ cried. Alfred was truly frightened. "Alfred?" I repeated, reaching up to cup his cheek. He jumped when I touched him and turned to look at me. His face was pale and it was almost like he was surprised to see me sitting next to him.

"_-_?" he muttered, before pulling me tight against him and crying silently into my chest. My eyes widened slightly at his reaction but I fumbled for the remote to pause the movie. I clicked the power on accident and plunged the room into darkness.

"Shh Al. Everything's alright," I murmured into his hair, rubbing his back comfortingly. He calmed down slowly and pulled back to look at me. "You okay?" I asked.

"The hero's always okay," he said shakily and I could tell he was still pretty scared. We both jumped as a tree branch scratched against my window. My heart began slamming in against me chest as something pounded on my door. _Didn't this happen in the movie?_

"A-Al," I stammered, clutching at his hand. "M-my room?" He nodded and we both jumped off the couch and ran to my room. I tried slipping the light but found it wasn't working. I leapt onto my bed, followed closely by Alfred.

"_-_," Alfred said, hugging me close. I hugged back, listening as my front door shook and finally bust opened and banged against the wall. I whimpered at the loud sound and tears pricked at my eyes as I buried my face into Alfred's chest. Images from the stupid movie kept flashing through my head. "_." I looked up and saw Alfred watching me.

"Y-yes?" He took a deep breath and leaned forward. My eyes widened as he kissed me. _He… he's kissing me… b-but Alfred doesn't like me like that… he's too oblivious…_ I let my thoughts trail off as he moved his lips gently against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

"I love you," he mumbled, blushing crimson. I giggled and glomped him, pushing us back against the bed.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," I cried, kissing all over his face. His baby blue eyes widened and before he could open his mouth my bedroom light switched on.

"Took bloody long enough didn't it Francis." I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Arthur standing in the doorway, his back pressed against Francis' chest. Francis was Arthur's long time frienemy before the Frenchman finally confessed how he felt to Arthur. The Brit had been astonished, but begrudgingly started a relationship with Francis. Even though it was kind of a love hate relationship, the two were now inseparable.

"You're right mon amour. I never knew you brozer was zick," Francis replied, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist. The Brit blushed as I slowly put the pieces together.

"You two…" I said, my eyes narrowing. Francis grinned cheekily at me and Arthur had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

"What _(n/n)_," Alfred asked as we sat up to look at the two. I rolled my eyes and gestured to the men.

"Your brother and his boyfriend set us up. And they made all those scary sounds," I informed him. "Did Arthur lend you that movie?" I asked. The American nodded and glared at his older brother. Francis chuckled nervously and looked down at Arthur.

"Shall we run for our lives, mon cher?" he asked, backing up slowly. Arthur grinned and waved at us, talking over his shoulder.

"Oh yes let." The two ran out of the room and hopefully out of my house. I went to lunge after them, but Alfred caught me around the waist and tugged me back against him.

"We'll get em' later. For right now, I wanna know how long you've loooved~ me," he crooned, nuzzling my cheek. I giggled and blushed pink.

"I'll tell you~… as long as you kiss me again," I said, turning to face him. He laughed and rubbed my nose with his.

"I think that can be arranged."


End file.
